Nightmare
by Alex.Vause1980
Summary: This was an idea I had and may end up with more chapters
1. Chapter 1

Alex was woken up from her girlfriend kicking her again Piper had been having nightmares lately and thrashing in her sleep her arms flailing. The blonde had kicked or hit her sleeping girlfriend plenty of times over the past several days. Alex had simply wrapped her arm around the blonde to calm her and they would fall back asleep. Tonight Alex sat up slightly to look over at Piper she wanted to see what the nightmare was about she hoped that if she could figure out what was troubling her girlfriend maybe she could help.  
"Alex...Alex no don't. Please Al no. Talk to me Alex."  
Alex listened as Piper kept calling her name and tossing and turning. The brunette was upset and nervous 'what could Piper be dreaming about.' Alex let her girlfriend keep talking in her sleep trying not to get hit hit by Piper's fists waiting to see what this nightmare is about and her worst fear was realized with Piper's next sentence.  
"Alex no don't leave me please...don't leave. What did I do? Please we can fix this." Piper was quiet again limbs still as if waiting for the Alex in her dream to answer. Alex looked at her girlfriend with her beautiful green eyes tears starting to well up streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't believe Piper was dreaming about something that would never happen. Alex had never been happier since she had started to see Piper. Alex had said 'I love you' first which was a big step for the brunette. Piper rolled over onto her side still kicking and flailing slightly Alex watched her girlfriends face and saw pain and hurt. Alex could never hurt Piper she would gladly walk through fire for this woman. Alex couldn't take it anymore wanting to comfort Piper she assumed her normal position of big spoon. Alex wrapped her arm around Piper pinning the blondes arms to her chest and squeezing her as tight as possible. Piper immediately started to relax under Alex's touch the blonde moved back melting into Alex's body. Alex moved the hair off of Piper's neck placing small kisses on every inch of available skin holding onto the blonde as tight as she could. Alex listened to Piper's breathing slow down and she started to make content little sighs. Alex relaxed her grip a little and the blonde's hand found her girlfriends intertwining their fingers bringing Alex's hand up next to her face leaning her cheek on it her other hand absentmindedly stroking her girlfriends arm. Alex laid awake next to Piper all night making sure the blonde didn't have another nightmare. She would ask Piper in the morning abut everything but for now the blonde was calm wrapped up in Alex's arms.  



	2. In the Morning

Piper woke up the next morning wrapped up in her girlfriends arms she laid there for a minute enjoying the warmth of Alex's body pressed against her's. Piper slipped out of their bed not wanting to wake the sleeping brunette pulled on Alex's grey hoodie and went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. Alex finally woke up a few minutes later stretching her arm out, she didn't feel Piper next to her and assumed the blonde had already gotten up. Alex swung her legs over the edge of the bed sitting for a minute letting herself wake up a little more she could smell the coffee brewing.

The brunette put on her glasses and stood up stretching her arms over her head the bottom of her tee shirt exposing the alabaster skin and toned muscles of her stomach turning her head Alex saw Piper standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. The blonde's eyes were roaming up and down her girlfriends body taking in every curve and muscle, walking over to the brunette and handing her the mug she kissed her cheek. Piper turned to go back to the kitchen as the blonde walked away Alex noticed that the hoodie didn't entirely cover her girlfriends ass just the bottom of her black lace underwear was showing. Alex couldn't help but stare almost dropping the hot coffee on herself she pulled herself together determined to ask Piper about the nightmares she has been having. Brushing her teeth quick, she grabbed the coffee and left the bedroom she found the blonde in the kitchen standing over the stove making them omelettes.

"Two more minutes babe," Piper called over her shoulder.  
"It smells delicious," Alex said sitting down at the table.  
Piper put one omelette on a plate bringing it over to Alex, but as the blonde went to walk away, Alex grabbed her wrist pulling her back onto her lap catching Piper off guard. "Thank you," Alex kissed Piper her arms wrapping around her girlfriend.  
"Your welcome."  
Piper got the other omelette and sat down across from her girlfriend. Piper crossed her legs and her foot bumped against the brunette's leg making Alex jump.

"Ow shit." "What happened," a look of concern painted on the blonde's face.  
Alex leant down to see where Piper touched her and saw a large purple bruise on her leg when Piper saw the bruise she let out a gasp.  
"Geez Al where did that come from?"  
Alex knew exactly where it came from she looked at the bruise a bit longer before answering her girlfriends question looking for the right words.  
"You were having a nightmare last night and kicked me," she said her voice laced with worry.  
"I did I'm sorry babe," Piper said taking the brunette's hand.  
"Pipes you have been having a lot of nightmares lately are you okay?"  
"I don't know Al I mean I know I'm not sleeping well, but I don't remember what any of them are about fully. There are flashes of images you are always there sometimes there is a house that I don't recognize and some other people. Last night I was fighting with someone I'm not sure who it was or what we were fighting about, but I remember being extremely upset. This person was going to leave, and I didn't want them to."  
Piper's eyes went wide the more she talked about it realizing who the person was and why she was so upset about this nightmare in particular.

"Yeah last night you were talking in your sleep, you...you were begging me not to leave you and to tell you what you did wrong. You kept saying "Al don't leave me, please. We can fix this." " Alex was looking down at Piper's hand on hers the brunette's thumb running over her girlfriends fingers.  
"You know I would never leave you right," Alex's voice was shaky, "Nothing could ever make me not want to be with you. I love you. You are my whole world, Piper."  
Alex finally looked up into her girlfriends blue eyes tears beginning to fall. Piper was shocked both at what she had said in her sleep and at Alex crying. Her girlfriend was always calm and in control her emotions never fully took over Piper was always the emotional one.

Alex brought her free hand up to wipe the tears away sniffling as she looked back down at her lap waiting for Piper to say something. The longer the silence lingered between them, the more frightened the brunette became. She had never doubted their love for each other until this very instance. Piper stood up walking over to Alex squatting down in front of her girlfriend Alex turned in her chair letting her legs settle between the blondes. Piper took the brunette's hands in hers and leaned them against Alex's knees holding them tight. The brunette was still looking into her lap she was terrified to look at Piper thoughts racing through her head 'what was Piper going to say? Did she want to break up? Was her girlfriend going to laugh at her for being so ridiculous?'

"Al look at me," Piper said pleading softly squeezing her girlfriends hands trying to break her out of the daze she was in. Piper knew that when Alex got nervous or upset she internalized everything her thoughts her emotions and after a while Alex would simply shut down and shut Piper out.  
Alex looked at the blonde more tears starting to form as she squeezed the Piper's hands back letting her know that she was listening.  
"Alexandra Anne Vause I love you more than anything in this world. Every time I look into your eyes, I fall more in love with you. You are mine, and I am yours forever," Piper's voice began to crack as she bit back tears, "There will be nothing that could ever come between us. We are engrained in each others DNA born to love each other. You are my soulmate."

After Piper had finished, she stood up and climbed onto her girlfriends lap Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's waist pulling her close laying her cheek against the blonde's chest listening to her heartbeat. Piper put one arm around Alex's shoulders the other tangled in her girlfriends hair fingertips making circles as she rested her cheek on the top of Alex's head. They sat there for several minutes tears still falling Alex pulled back chuckling a little seeing the big tear stain she left on the front of Piper's hoodie. Piper was unnerved by hearing Alex laugh at a time like this, but then she looked down, and a smile crept onto her face as well she placed her hands on Alex's cheeks and kissed her. "Oh that's not hot when your snot drips into my mouth like that," the blonde said shaking her head.  
"No, that's not your thing."  
"No," Piper said wiping her mouth, "not at all."  
"I thought you would be into it," Alex laughed.

They sat there a few moments longer Piper running her hand through Alex's hair Alex tracing ambiguous shapes across Piper's thighs. Alex could feel goosebumps emerging on her girlfriends skin her cheeks getting more and more flushed by the second she started running her fingertips up and down her girlfriends thighs in featherlight touches. Piper's hips were beginning to rock forward that familiar turmoil in the pit of her stomach closing her fingers on the back of Alex's neck she leaned down kissing her hard. The blonde's breathing picked up when Alex slid her hands up Piper's thighs and over the curve of her ass giving it a squeeze. Alex's hands moved under the fabric of Piper's hoodie up the blonde's back feeling the smooth skin under her palms she gripped the back of her girlfriends neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Piper dipped her hand through the top of Alex's shirt as far down as she could reach and then scratched her nails back up the sensation caused Alex to bite down on Piper's lip hard. The blonde's body tensed up Alex soothed the bite mark with her tongue then pushed it inside Piper's mouth the brunette loved the feeling of her girlfriends tongue dancing with hers.

Alex's hands roamed over Piper's ribs and down her stomach feeling the muscles move flex at her touch she rested them on the blonde's hips for a second until she trailed them back up cupping both of Piper's breasts. Alex pulled Piper's bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it at the same time, and she ran her thumbs over the blonde's nipples feeling them get harder with every touch. Piper let out a sigh into her girlfriends mouth which Alex felt in every molecule of her body. Piper gripped the back of her girlfriends arms while Alex continued toying with her nipples rolling them between her fingers tugging at them gently. Piper desperately needed to feel Alex's skin touching hers she tried to pull off the brunette's tee shirt but was met with resistance.  
"No way babe I want to show you how much I love you and that I would never leave you, and then I'm going to show you over and over again."

Piper's body shuddered at her girlfriends words her voice dripping with pure lust and desire Piper dug her nails into the soft flesh on Alex's arms. Alex's moved both her hands down Piper's body running her thumbs over and past the now very wet fabric of her underwear and towards the blonde's thighs. Alex's thumbs were pressing into the muscle of Piper's inner thigh dangerously close to where the blonde wanted her, but Alex wasn't ready to give in that easily. She rubbed the flesh while she kissed down Piper's neck nipping at the skin then soothing it with her tongue her lips found the blonde's pulse point matching the rhythm of her thumbs with her tongue. Pleasure reverberated throughout Piper's body she pushed her hips forward hoping Alex would touch her where she ached for it. Alex's hands moved closer and closer towards Piper's center the blonde's hips matching her girlfriends motions. The brunette let her right thumb rub Piper through the fabric of her underwear causing the blonde to let out a moan of relief and Alex to smile against Piper's skin.

"Please Al I need you inside me, I want to feel you."  
Alex moved the fabric to the side and slipped a single digit inside her girlfriend Piper's head fell back moans and expletives falling past her lips. "Oh god Alex."  
Alex slid her finger in and out of Piper's dripping entrance continuing to nip and suck on her girlfriends neck the blonde rocked her hips forward matching Alex's thrusts.  
Piper's nails were biting into the soft skin on the back of Alex's arms close to piercing the skin. Alex sped up her movements adding a second finger a new flood of wetness coated her hand Piper's hips moving against her girlfriends hand making the brunette's palm brush her clit. Alex snaked her arm around her girlfriends back to help support her kissing back up Piper's neck their lips found each other Alex pushing deeper inside Piper wanting to fill her completely Piper's legs spread farther apart giving Alex more access. Alex pushed her fingers inside curling them hitting Piper's g-spot her palm rubbing against the blonde's swollen clit, Piper's body was trembling Alex still brushing her fingertips on the rough patch of skin.

Alex began thrusting her finger in and out of Piper again, this time, letting her thumb trace circles around her sensitive clit. Piper's legs started quivering Alex knew she was close the blonde's fingers tangled in her girlfriends raven hair. The brunette sped up the rhythm pushing the blonde closer to her orgasm Piper's nails scratching Alex's scalp as she closed the brunette's hair in her fist tugging on it. "Yes, god Alex oh yes right there."  
"Come for me Piper," Alex bit down on the blonde's lip.  
Alex swiped her thumb across Piper's clit a few more times, and that was all it took to push the blonde over the edge. Piper moaned against her girlfriends lips Alex could feel the vibrations course through her body. The blonde's eyes shut tight Alex's name rolling off her tongue like a prayer her hips bucking forward. Alex felt her girlfriends walls clamp down on her fingers sucking at them not wanting to let go. Alex slowed her fingers letting Piper ride out her orgasm the brunette slowly removed her fingers causing the blonde to shiver at the movement Alex brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked off all of Piper's juices enjoying the taste of her girlfriend. Piper leaned forward against Alex nuzzling into the brunette's neck placing a few small kisses on the slightly sweaty skin. Alex ran her hand up and down Piper's back letting the blonde recover the brunette wasn't going to let Piper rest too long.  



End file.
